villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Valentina Vostok
Valentina Vostok is a recurring antagonist in the CW TV series Legends of Tomorrow. She is a Soviet scientist and an associate of the immortal dictator Vandal Savage who helped him develop the Soviet version of Firestorm. She is the secondary antagonist in the 1980s. She is portrayed by Stephanie Corneliussen. Biography Valentina Vostok's early life before becoming a scientist is unknown, but sometime between the mid 1970's and mid 1980's, she met the evil immortal Vandal Savage, and came under his employ. After Savage's encounter with Firestorm (merged Jefferson Jackson and Professor Martin Stein) in 1975, they begin working together to create a new weapon, which is their own version of Firestorm. Later in 1986, the former Time Master, Rip Hunter, who was from the future and was trying to stop Savage, and his team traveled to Russia, after fighting Savage in 1975, in order to stop Savage and find out what he was up to since then. The team discovered the Soviet scientist and tracked her down at a ballet at the Balshoi Theatre. The two team members, Ray Palmer and Leonard Snart, went to the ballet. Ray Palmer attempted to talk to Valentina and seduced her into becoming her private investor for research, which ended in failure. She was then seduced by Leonard Snart, who stole her ID card in order to gain access to her research facility. The team infiltrated the facility and she showed up, revealing that she was working with Vandal Savage and was aware of his intentions. She and her forces including the colonel then attack the team and while Leonard Snart was able to escape, the other teammates, Professor Stein, Mick Rory, and Ray were captured. Valentina had the three taken to a gulag prison. Since Stain was the primary source of Firestorm's power, Valentina interrogated and drugged the Professor in a attempt to see how Firestorm works and it's origins. This howere, ended in failure and she and Vandal Savage had Ray and Mick tortured in order to get the Proffesor to break. During the interrogation, Jefferson sent Stein a message by carving his arm. This was noticed by Valentina and she then came to the conclusion that two people needed to merge and create a stable matrix which is Firestorm. She also realized that the Professor was the half of Firestorm. She then forced Stein to merge with her, ignoring the proffesor's warning about how she should use a quantum splicer when they merged. This eventually backfired on her as Stein, was able to take control of Firestorm with the help of Jefferson, causing their union to collapse and Stein to break away from her. Because their merging was unstable, she exploded, deceased and destroying Koshmar in the process. Navigation de:Valentina Vostok Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Military Category:Female Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Supervillains Category:Torturer Category:Blackmailers Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Dissociative Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains